Gigan
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Gigan.png |image =Gigan 4.JPG |caption =Gigan in Godzilla: Final Wars |name =Gigan |species =Alien Cyborg |nicknames =Borodan, , , Savini |height = 65 meters 120 meters |length = 120 meters 250 meters |weight = 25,000 tons 60,000 tons |forms = Chainsaw Gigan |controlled =M Space Hunter Nebula Aliens Xiliens |relationships = None |allies =King Ghidorah, Megalon, Godzilla }}, Monster X, SpaceGodzilla, Hedorah |enemies =Godzilla, Anguirus, Jet Jaguar, Zone Fighter, Mothra, Battra, Megalon }}, Destoroyah, Kumonga, Dororin |created =Jun Fukuda, Tomoyuki Tanaka, Shinichi Sekizawa |portrayed = Kenpachiro Satsuma Kazuhiro Yoshida |firstappearance =Godzilla vs. Gigan |latestappearance =Godzilla: Final Wars |suits =ShodaiGigan, FinalGigan |roar = More Roars }} Gigan (ガイガン , Gaigan) es un cyborg extraterrestre creado por Toho que aparecio por primera vez en la pelicula 1972 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Gigan. Apariencia Gigan es realmente un monstruo extraño, luciendo un arma sierra circular situada en su región abdominal frontal y grandes ganchos de acero para las manos con los más pequeños de los pies. Gigan es a veces considerado como el ser más brutal y violento de Godzilla,(incluyendo Godzilla: Final Wars director Ryuhei Kitamura) a pesar de la baja calidad de sus dos primeras películas generalmente percibido. Su nuevo diseño de la serie Millennium fue por muchos y está clasificado entre los aficionados como una de las mejores mejoras a cualquier monstruo. Historia Era showa ''Godzilla vs. Gigan Gigan apareció por primera vez en la película Godzilla vs Gigan donde él fue controlado por los extraterrestres de la nebulosa del cazador. Fue enviado a la tierra a destruirla con King Ghidorah. Atacaron a una ciudad, pero fueron interrumpidos por Godzilla y Anguirus. Combatieron en tierra de niños, y casi mataron a los dos monstruos. Después de la destrucción de la torre de Godzilla Gigan y King Ghidorah salen de su control mental, y les obligaron a los dos monstruos de la tierra en el espacio. Godzilla vs. Megalon in ''Godzilla vs. Megalon]]Gigan regresó en Godzilla vs Megalon, fue llamado por el Seatopians para ayudarles a conquistar la tierra. Llegó para ayudar a Megalon contra godzilla y casi matantolo. Jet Jaguar atacó Gigan, pero también fue derrotado. Los dos monstruos recuperaron su fuerza, y lucharon contra Gigan y Megalon nuevamente. Gigan se retiraron hacia el espacio, y Megalon regresó a Seatopia. ''Zone Fighter in ''Zone Fighter]]Gigan regreso como estrella invitada en la serie de TV zone Fighter. En la serie, se revela que, después de los acontecimientos de Godzilla vs Megalon, el debilitado Gigan cruzo con los Garoga.los Garoga Capturaron al monstruo, la raza extraterrestre había modificado a Gigan , es decir, que ahora sus garras causaban explosiones cada vez él golpea algo con ellas. Después de esas mejoras, los Garoga le enviaron a la tierra para luchar contra zone fighter. A su regreso, Gigan había encontrado Godzilla y lucharon. Incluso con sus nuevas habilidades, Gigan no fue rival para Godzilla. Godzilla entonces había dejado Gigan por muerto después de rescatar a zone fighter. Sin embargo, Gigan aún no estaba derrotado, y se levantó una vez más para luchar contra zone fighter. en Pelea anterior de Gigan contra Godzilla demostró lo han tomado su peaje, y zona Fighter pronto tenía la mano superior. Zona Fighter desató su ataque de meteorito de misiles contra Gigan matandolo ''Godzilla Island '']]In ''Godzilla Island episodios 31-40, cuando Zaguresu consigue malestar sobre los informes de sus fallos al leer un periódico, un M espacio nebulosa cazador Alien se arrastra a la vista y dice Zaguresu que está aquí para ayudar a su conquista Isla de Godzilla, la M espacio cazador nebulosa Aliens| M espacio nebulosa cazador Alien presenta Gigan a Zaguresu, que impresionó a ella y Gigan llega a la tierra. Cuando Godzilla ve Gigan, Gigan libera una explosion contra Godzilla y tiene éxito en hacerlo, Gigan y se prepara para dejar ya Torema llega a la escena, pero Gigan vuela sobre la nave de Torema Zaguresu se molestó cuando Gigan no incomodan para luchar. Gigan después dispara una flecha con una nota atada a él a Isla de Godzilla desde el espacio, resulta que la nota decía que Gigan ha desafiado Godzilla a una batalla al amanecer, así Godzilla se dirige hacia fuera a batalla, sólo para ser parado por King caesar, que entonces advierte Godzilla eso Gigan es demasiado fuerte y tiene que preparar antes de la batalla, pero Godzilla ruge desafío, entonces nos lleva a Torema Godzilla para escuchar , pero Godzilla las marchas pasadas King caesar negándose a escuchar. Godzilla finalmente alcanza el sitio de batalla y encuentra Gigan espera. Los dos monstruos entonces comienzan a esperar toda la noche antes de atacar, cuando sale el sol, Gigan refleja la luz del sol de su garra, cegador Godzilla por la reflexión. Gigan ve su oportunidad y comienza a cargar en el Godzilla, para que Godzilla recuperar su vista, causando Gigan detener su carga y saltar hacia donde empezó atacando desde. Zaguresu comienza consiguiendo frustrada que Gigan no es luchar contra Godzilla, por lo que llama Battra, sólo para que Gigan disparar su rayo de Cluster en Battra. El Alien M espacio nebulosa cazador Alien entonces asegura Zaguresu que puede derrotar a Gigan Godzilla por cuenta propia. Godzilla y Gigan que enfrentar como todo el mundo espera en anticipación. Cuando un deslizamiento de tierra cae entre Godzilla y Gigan, los dos monstruos empiezan a cargar, pero por desgracia, Godzilla va hacia abajo, para sorpresa de todos. Gigan entonces acerca al caído Godzilla Mothra aparece repentinamente, y ataques Gigan con sus escamas, entonces Rodan aparece, coge Godzilla y vuela lejos con Godzilla Mothra sigue. Gigan relojes, pero da vuelta lejos como escapes de Godzilla. En el spa curativo rey del César, admite Godzilla de King caesar que él no estaba listo para hacer frente a Gigan y debe haber escuchado en primer lugar. King caesar entonces dice Godzilla que necesitaba usar poderes nunca se utilizó para derrotar a Gigan y puede entrenar Godzilla Cómo utilizar esos poderes. Gigan aparece, mucho que Godzilla y la sorpresa de King caesar. No atacó, pero en su lugar, disfruta del spa de agua caliente, como Godzilla y rey Caesar ver. Gigan entonces se levanta de la spa y desafíos Godzilla al amanecer para la batalla final, y Godzilla acepta reto de Gigan. Antes de su batalla final, Godzilla se ve meditando en Rodan por, acerca de King caesar Godzilla sigue a meditar. King caesar aprovecha energía interna [[]] de Godzilla, y luego se aleja. Al día siguiente, Godzilla ha alcanzado el lugar de la batalla, y Gigan vuela en posición de King caesar se reunieron todos los monstruos, y advierte que no interferir en la batalla de [[]] de Godzilla Gigan. Desaprueban los monstruos, y kig caesar ruge desafío, haciendo que los monstruos a paso atrás. Godzilla entonces cierra los ojos, para confusión de Gigan y un entorno de aura verde Godzilla, causando Gigan a retroceder. El aura verde desaparece y Godzilla abre los ojos. Godzilla de repente dispara su GodzillaGigan reappears in episodes 117-118 when [[Godzilla is getting a beat down from Destoroyah and Megalon. At first it would seem like Gigan is helping the two monsters against Godzilla, but as it turns out, Gigan is actually helping Godzilla when Gigan knocks down Megalon. Destoroyah then tries to fly away, but Gigan shoots him down with the Cluster Beam, and Godzilla finishes Destoroyah off with a spinning tail attack, knocking him down. Godzilla and Gigan then drag the two monsters into a cave, and use their respective beam attacks to close in the cave on Destoroyah and Megalon. Godzilla and Gigan then look at each other, and Gigan flies off while Godzilla goes back to Godzilla Island to help fight-off against Mecha-King Ghidorah. Gigan once again reappears in episodes 169-178 when Misato goes on an expedition to Matango Island in her ship, Gigan is seen training by throwing rocks up in the air and slicing them in two, so Misato then reports this back to the G-Guard Commander. Landes sends Camero to ask if Gigan would like to join them in conquering Godzilla Island, but Gigan is uninterested and flies off. The Giant Dark Emperor appears in space to yell at Landes, but she cries and he gives her a new monster, Dororin, to send out on earth. Dororin then crashes on Matango Island, shape-shifts himself into Godzilla, and smashes a rock on Gigan's head while Gigan was meditating. Then he shape-shifts into Gigan itself, and flies off. Misato also arrives on Matango Island because Lucas got an alert, and Gigan tells her Godzilla attacked it, and Gigan flies to Godzilla Island to fight Godzilla. Meanwhile back in Godzilla Island, Dororin, while disguised as Gigan, smashes a rock on Godzilla's head. The G-Guard Commander radios Misato, and tells her that Gigan is here, but she tells him she's with Gigan. Soon enough, the real Gigan comes and fights Godzilla. So far, neither monsters are falling or getting hit by blows that brought them down in previous battles. The battle continues despite Misato getting upset, and also the fact that the G-Guard Commander is piloting MechaGodzilla to fight Dororin to protect G-Guard Base. Godzilla refuses to stop fighting to help fight Dororin. But then Moguera, piloted by Nao, comes in-between Godzilla and Gigan and tells Godzilla to help fight-off against Dororin, so Godzilla decides to go because his friends are more important than his battle honor, and Gigan follows. While Misato uses the computer and gets a clue on how to beat Dororin, Godzilla comes in and blasts Dororin with his Radioactive Heat Ray and takes over the fight, but Dororin grabs him from behind. Then Gigan comes in and attacks Dororin. And then Fire Fighter Jet Jaguar, piloted by Misato, comes in and uses its fire hose, melting the shape-shifting monster away, the spirit then flies up to the air, only for Gigan to smash it with its claw and finally, Gigan flies away, but not before it fires an arrow with a note tied onto it to ground from space. Serie Millenium ''Godzilla: Final Wars in ''Godzilla: Final Wars]]Gigan regresó en Godzilla: Final Wars, primero fue visto como un monstruo momificado de su batalla con Mothra. Él fue despertado por los Xiliens para ayudarles a conquistar la tierra. El persiguio al Gotengo a la Antártida para impedir que despertaran a Godzilla. Casi destruyó la nave, pero él fue derribado un disparo del aliento atomico de Godzilla. gigan peleo contra Godzilla pero termino sin cabeza tras recibir el aliento atomico. mas tarde regresaria para ayudar al monster x. in Godzilla: Final Wars]]Modified Gigan (改造ガイガン , Kaizō Gaigan) fue la segunda forma de Gigan en Godzilla: Final Wars, donde se reconstruyó con una cabeza diferente y motosierras en lugar de sus ganchos. Fue lanzado a la batalla contra Mothra y la derrotó temporalmente. Él intentó ayudar a Monster X en su batalla con Godzilla, pero fue atacado por Mothra. Él disparó sus espadas contra Mothra, pero volaron más allá de ella. Casi mataron a Mothra con su rayo, pero sus espadas regresaron a el pero terminaron cortantole la cabeza. Mothra lo ataco con un ataque kamikaze , haciéndolo explotar y matandolo en el acto. Poder y Habilidades Apendices de Ganchos Miembros anteriores de Gigan tenia un par de ganchos grandes de metal en lugar de manos la cual puede utilizar estas para ataquar apuñalar un oponente. En su aparición en la serie de televisión zona Fighter, las puntas de los ganchos pueden lanzar una carga explosiva al contacto con el enemigo. En Godzilla: Final Wars, en vez de ganchos antebrazos de Gigan terminaron en guadaña como las hojas, la parte inferior de la que era cada uno equipado con dos ganchos que Gigan podría utilizar para atar a un enemigo y arrástrelas a su sierra. Tras su derrota inicial por el recientemente despiertato Godzilla, los ganchos fueron reemplazadas con unas motosierras . Vuelo antigravedad Gigan es capaz de volar a velocidades de hasta Mach 3, mientras que en la atmósfera de la tierra. Sin embargo, en el Reino del espacio, el asesino cibernético Gigan es capaz de vuelo a velocidades de Mach 400 por encerrar a sí mismo en un diamante. Normalmente esto ayuda en viaje interestelar y se utiliza muy poco, si, en situaciones de batalla. Cuando se utiliza en la batalla, sin embargo, Gigan se utilizan a menudo para participar en los golpes aéreos continuamente derrocar a sus oponentes sin darles una oportunidad a contador, o incluso levantarse. Curiosamente, Gigan carece de su capacidad de vuelo en '' Godzilla: destroy all monsters melee, '' Godzilla: save the earth, y '' Godzilla: Unleashed'' aunque él se ve claramente en la apertura secuencia cine de '' sabe the earth . Otro modo de movimiento que utiliza Gigan es su habilidad de teletransporte, que sólo se ve en los videojuegos. Sierras Gigan tiene una sierra en su zona abdominal de una aleación alienígena desconocida; otorgar nitidez y gran durabilidad. En su primera aparición, Sierra de Gigan fue capaz de extraer la sangre de Godzilla y Anguirus. En Final Wars fue incluso capaz de lacerar el casco del Gotengo. Una táctica favorecida de Gigan es usar sus poderes de vuelo junto con su sierra en golpe y ejecutar ataques, roza a su oponente como razas de por ellos. Lasers Además de sus armas cuerpo a cuerpo, en la era Showa Gigan fue representado como teniendo una abertura de la viga en la frente justo por encima de su visera. Arte oficial le representan con frecuencia como disparar un láser de este dispositivo, aunque él nunca fue mostrado a realmente hacerlo en película (posiblemente un resultado de límites/recortes de presupuesto o falta de tiempo; las ilustraciones también se han realizado para el efecto). Sin embargo, en una secuencia de la batalla de Godzilla vs Gigan, después de que Godzilla tirones una roca en la cara de Gigan, el dispositivo láser en frente de Gigan emite un flash rápido de luz, posiblemente un cortocircuito. En video juegos, láser de Gigan fue ofrecido en '' Godzilla: monster of monsters para la NES, así como más adelante se utiliza en '' Godzilla: destroy all monsters melee, '' Godzilla: Save the Earth, y '' Godzilla: Unleashed. Según la información se encuentra en la parte de Gigan Trendmasters cartas coleccionables, de Gigan frente es realmente un arma de energía atómica, similar al aliento atomico de Godzilla.ojo laser de Gigan, aunque representado prominentemente en los carteles de '' Godzilla vs Gigan, nunca fue utilizado en pantalla hasta '' Godzilla: Final Wars. Sin embargo, en una secuencia de batalla en '' Godzilla vs Gigan, después de que Godzilla tira una roca en la cara de Gigan, el dispositivo dispara un laser de la frente de Gigan emitiendo un flash rápido de luz, posiblemente un cortocircuito. Material de archivo de esta escena fue utilizada en '' Godzilla vs Megalon''. Apareció, sin embargo, en los vide juegos '' Godzilla: monster of monsters, '' Godzilla: destroy all monsters melee, y '' Godzilla: Save the Earth.en ''Godzilla: Final Wars,rayo laser de Gigan finalmente fue mostado en pantalla, aunque había sido fuertemente alterado del concepto original. En lugar de ser despedido de la frente (la abertura había sido reemplazada con un ruby sin facetas), en lugar de otro fue despedido de ojo de Gigan en sí. También ya no era un tradicional del laser, pero ahora siento una gran ráfaga de energía que en forma similar a una bomba de racimo-dividiría en pernos explosivos más pequeños de energía al entrar en la gama cercana de un objetivo, saturar el blanco con golpes múltiples simultáneamente. La viga del ojo ha sido oficialmente titulada "Haz de luz de Cluster", y mientras que aparece en los videojuegos, a diferencia de sus contrapartes de la película la viga dispersó el instante sale ojo de Gigan, tiene un alcance limitado y se conoce como "shootgun blast". Lanzallamas En el videojuego '' Godzilla: battle legends'' y el '' Godzilla'' arcade game , Gigan tiene la habilidad de escupir llamas de su boca. También, se ha mencionado en '' Godzilla Movie Studio Tour'' que esta habilidad es una capacidad normal de que Gigan siempre ha tenido. Miscellanea Después de ser reparado y actualizado después de su primera pelea con Godzilla en '' Godzilla: Final Wars, Gigan obtiene la capacidad guiar dos discos guiados ocultos de su torso superior que fueron capaces de ser boomerangs para un segundo intento si fallaron inicialmente su objetivo. Sin embargo hacerlo es riesgoso como si faltaron el destino una vez más, Gigan encontraría justo en el camino de su propio ataque; que en última instancia fue lo que lo mató. Gigan fue también capaz de usar su cola de escorpión para ayudarle en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Filmografia *Godzilla vs. Gigan'' *''Godzilla vs. Megalon'' *''Zone Fighter'' (Episode 11: In the Twinkling of an Eye: The Roar of Godzilla!) *''Godzilla Island'' *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' Apariencias en Videojuegos *''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters'' *''Kaiju-Oh Godzilla'' *''Battle Soccer'' *''Godzilla (Arcade)'' *''Godzilla: Monster War'' *''Godzilla: Giant Monster March'' *''Godzilla: Archipelago Shock'' *''Godzilla: Battle Legends'' *''Godzilla Generations'' *''Godzilla Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla: Domination!'' (Scrapped) *''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee'' *''Godzilla: Save the Earth'' *''CR Godzilla 3S-T Battle'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' (Wii and PlayStation 2) *''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash'' *''Godzilla On Monster Island'' ''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters Gigan aparece como un villano en el juego de Nintendo de 1988 ''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters. ''Godzilla: Unleashed '']]Gigan's ''Godzilla: Unleashed Bio difiere ligeramente en la Wii y PS2 versiones en el sentido que tiene este último contiene una oración de cierre diferentes. Altura: 95 metros Peso: 47.000 toneladas Gigan es la vanguardia de los invasores alienígenas. Él es el mejor monstruo quelos vortaak tienen a su mando. Gigan es un cyborg con tecnología vortaak diseñada para aumentar sus habilidades de combate naturalmente potente. Esta última actualización le hace más rápido, más fuerte y más feroz que nunca. Gigan proyecta poderosas rafagas de energía desde su único ojo a enemigos a distancia, aunque en el juego es rapido y velozes ataques con bordes claramente está diseñado para el combate cercano. Además, Gigan tiene la capacidad de teletransportarse a distancias cortas para confundir y flanquear a sus oponentes. Gigan.gif|Gigan in Godzilla: Monster of Monsters GDAMM Artwork - Gigan.png|Gigan in Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee GDAMM Artwork - Gigan (2).png|Gigan in Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee Godzilla_Save_The_Earth_GIGAN.png|Gigan in Godzilla: Save the Earth Godzilla_on_Monster_Island_-_Gigan_Slot.jpg|Gigan's slot in Godzilla On Monster Island Godzilla_on_Monster_Island_-_Gigan.jpg|Gigan in Godzilla On Monster Island Comics ''Godzilla: Legends Gigan makes a small cameo in [[Godzilla: Legends Issue 1|''Godzilla: Legends #1]]. When Dr. Anders is commenting on how Anguirus has lost every time he has fought another , Gigan's arm can be seen in one of the flash back panels, slicing Anguirus across the face. ''Godzilla: The Half-Century War Gigan appears in [[Godzilla: The Half-Century War Issue 5|''The Half-Century War #5]]. In this issue, Gigan and King Ghidorah arrive on Earth and wreak havoc. The AMF builds the Dimension Tide and lures the space monsters to Antarctica, hoping to trap them in an artificial black hole. Godzilla and Kiryu arrive and temporarily join forces to battle the space monsters. Eventually, Gigan is defeated and banished into the black hole along with King Ghidorah. ''Godzilla: Ongoing Gigan appears in ''Godzilla: Ongoing as one of the space monsters that attack Earth. In issue #10, Gigan battles Rodan and Anguirus in Hong Kong. Gigan's visor is shattered in the battle, rendering him blind. Gigan's fate is left unknown. ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth In [[Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Issue 1|''Rulers of Earth #1]], Gigan erupted from underground in Arizona, and instantly fought Kumonga. After getting trapped in the 's webbing, Gigan faked defeat until Kumonga got close. Using his abdomen saw, Gigan severed one of Kumonga's legs, and freed himself from the web. Using his laser, Gigan set the whole valley on fire and left to be upgraded by the Cryog aliens. Gigan later appeared with the FinalGigan design in Rulers of Earth #5 to fight Godzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. with the help of Orga. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was disabled by the alien . Orga couldn't be controlled by the Cryog, though, and went on a rampage but was destroyed, leaving Gigan to deal with Godzilla. Jet Jaguar came in soon afterwards and Gigan was soon defeated by Godzilla and Jet Jaguar. RoE Gigan.jpg|Gigan in [[Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Issue 1|Godzilla: Rulers of Earth #1]] RoE Upgraded Gigan.jpg|Gigan in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth #5 Gallery Rugido for the 2004 roar, it was used the spacegodzilla one Gigan 1972 Roars|Gigan's roars in the Showa era Gigan 2004 Roars|Gigan's roars in Godzilla: Final Wars En otros lenguajes *German: Monster Zero (2004) *Russian: Гайган *Chinese: 盖刚 Trivia *Gigan fue el primer monstruo que causo que Godzilla y Anguirus sangren visiblemente. En Godzilla contra Gigan que había volado sobre Godzilla y reducido el hombro de Godzilla con su sierra circular y luego lo apuñaló en la cabeza con las manos martillo de garra, haciendo que la sangre correr por su rostro. *Los Xiliens deben haber enviado a Gigan a la tierra millones de años antes de los acontecimientos de Godzilla: Final Wars, si las leyendas de mothra son ciertas. *Gigan fue retratado, tanto en Godzilla vs Gigan y Godzilla contra Megalon, por Kenpachiro Satsuma, que había jugado previamente Hedorah, y pasaría a jugar Godzilla mismo para todas las siete películas de Heisei. *Según el comunicado aleman de Godzilla vs Gigan, Gigan fue posiblemente creado por el Dr. Frankenstein. *Gigan fue el primer monstruo robótico en luchar contra Godzilla. *En Godzilla Island, Gigan es el único aliado de Godzilla que no es un monstruo de tierra. *Gigan fue el tercer monstruo del espacio que lucho con Godzilla. *El acto de Gigan de hacer tanto Godzilla y Anguirus sangran en Godzilla vs Gigan tarde sería replicado por MechaGodzilla en Godzilla contra MechaGodzilla. *En la serie de Ultraman Mebius, hay un monstruo llamado Dinozaur que tiene el rugido de Gigan. *El diseño de Gigan es similar a la del monstruo Ultraman, Dorako. *Gigan se hace referencia en el juego Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. Su nombre aparece en dos pistas de carreras, de las rocas y el dispositivo de Gigan Gigan. *La capacidad de Gigan de disparar shurikens en Godzilla: Final Wars es muy similar al ataque secundario de Guiron, donde se puede disparar cuatro shurikens de guiones en el lado de la cabeza. *En Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, Gigan aparece en su diseño Showa, en el # 1 y posteriormente se actualiza a su diseño del Milenio, en el # 6. *El Choju Ultraman Ace, Chameleking, tiene una sierra en su estómago como Gigan, pero nunca se utiliza en combate. Poll Do you like Gigan? Yes! No. Kind of. de:Gigan Category:Monsters Category:Cyborgs Category:Aliens Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Villain Monsters Category:Villain Monsters turn Good Category:Showa Kaiju Category:Millennium Kaiju Category:Flying Creatures Categoría:Monstruos